Music instruments such as saxophone are generally supported by a strap over the neck of a musician or a player while being played. The player needs to endure the weight for the duration of a prolonged playing time (e.g., sometime over several hours or more) in a practice or performance. This could leads to discomfort, pain, and/or fatigue of the player thereby losing concentration and performance.
Attempting to solve this problem, prior art approaches include generally adding a wider pad or patch on the strap such that the pad or patch can cover wider area of the neck and the back of the player. However, due to anatomy of the spinal structure in the neck area, the player often experiences a lot of discomforts right over the spinal area of the back of the neck even with wider pad. Further, blood flow in the neck arteries and/or veins (e.g., external carotid artery and/or internal jugular) would be reduced from the pressure through prior art straps.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved support strap that can support the weight of music instruments comfortably over the neck of a player while playing. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have the improved strap to be used for carrying any weigh objects such as camera, or user's own injured arm.